Un día de playa
by Naanis
Summary: Un día de descanso en la playa para los Guerreros Z después de la batalla con Majin Buu, sin embargo, Videl no quería meterse al mar ni que se enteraran, ¿pero por qué? / Este fic es para el concurso "Cuéntame una historia" de la página de Facebook: Gohan y Videl en español. [One-Shot]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes pertenecen a su creador Akira Toriyama_

 _Este fic es para el concurso "Cuéntame una historia" de la página de Facebook: Gohan y Videl en español._

Una vez finalizada la pelea con Majin Buu todo había vuelto a la normalidad, sin ningún peligro, por lo que la gente vivía en paz y sin preocupaciones.

Debido a esto, los Guerreros Z decidieron ir a dar un paseo a la playa, para poder descansar y pasarla bien después de todo lo sucedido. Y ahora que Gohan estaba con Videl también ya estaba formando parte de la familia Z, por lo que decidieron invitarla.

Todo esto había sido organizado por Bulma, quien no tenía problema alguno en gastar algo de su dinero por sus amigos.

Y después de un par de días el tan esperado viaje había llegado, todos estaban reunidos en la Corporación Capsula esperando a que una de las tantísimas máquinas de la empresa estuviera lista para despegar. Todos llevaban una pequeña maleta con sus trajes de baño, protectores solares, toallas y todo lo que necesitarán.

—¿Estás lista Videl? — Dijo Gohan.

—Así es, todos lo necesitamos, ¿no crees? Sobre todo, ustedes, que tuvieron que pasar por mucho para derrotar a ese monstruo de Majin Buu

—¡Chicos, tomen sus cosas! — Gritó a lo lejos Bulma

Todo mundo tomó sus cosas y se subió, sin embargo, Gohan decidió llevar la maleta de Videl también, aunque ésta no pesara nada.

—Yo la llevo por ti — Sonrió levemente y llevo su propia maleta y la de ella

Se sonrojó y le fue inevitable devolverle la sonrisa.

Y ya dentro…

—¡Estoy tan emocionado! Necesitamos de estas vacaciones — Dijo Krillin para después soltar una pequeña risa

—¿Necesitamos? Insecto. — Contestó Vegeta, quien estaba un tanto apartado del grupo de amigos, como siempre.

Todos soltaron unas cuantas risas y continuaron platicando durante el viaje.

—¡Me muero por nadar! ¿tú no? — Preguntó Gohan a Videl

—Eh, sí — Respondió

Videl estaba un tanto nerviosa debido a que no sabía nadar, raro, ¿no? Videl era muy buena en varias actividades deportivas, pero para nadar no daba ni una. Sin embargo, ésta no quería admitirlo. ¿Qué pensarían de ella? temía ser la burla de Trunks y Goten, los niños que solían ser un tanto superiores a ella.

Pero al llegar todos se darían cuenta de eso, o al menos Gohan y ellos sí.

Una vez estando en la playa todos fueron a los vestidores, las mujeres por su parte y los hombres por lo suya.

—¡Ya quiero probar este nuevo bikini que compré! — Dijo Bulma un tanto emocionada, así como una niña con juguete nuevo.

—¿Hm? ¿Videl, qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal? — Milk se acercó a ella y le tocó la frente, todo esto debido a que ella tenía una cara de preocupación.

—¿Eh? ¡No es nada! Sólo estaba pensando en algo — Rápidamente se alejó y se metió al vestidor al igual que todas las mujeres

En cuanto a los hombres…

—Por fin podrás ver a esa linda niña en traje de baño, ¿no estás nervioso Gohan? — Krillin rio levemente y le dio un pequeño codazo

—¡N-No digas esas cosas Krillin! — Se sonrojó violentamente y se metió a cambiar

Nuevamente todos rieron.

—¿Qué tiene de bueno ver a una mujer en traje de baño, ah? — Dijo el pequeño Trunks, el cual no entendía el comportamiento de Gohan. — Qué raros son los adultos — Pensó.

—No lo sé — Goten se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y después respondió.

En cuanto Piccolo, Goku y Vegeta… Ninguno de ellos prestó mucha atención.

Y al salir, Goten y Trunks corrieron hacia el mar, al igual que la pequeña Marron. Por otra parte, Vegeta se quedó en la arena a tomar el sol, Goku y Krillin jugueteando con el agua, Piccolo en la sombra, las mujeres conversando, y bueno… Gohan y Videl estaban caminando por la playa, cuando a éste le entraron ganas de nadar.

—¡Vamos a nadar Videl! — Rápidamente se metió al mar y comenzó a nadar, cosa que hizo enojarla.

Apretó sus puños y frunció el ceño.

—¡Gohan! — Gritó estando enojada.

 _«¿Eh?, ¿qué le pasa? Acaso… ¿Dije algo malo?»_ Pensó, pues no sabía qué era lo que había hecho para hacerla enojar, lo que provocó que éste saliera y se le acercara.

—¿Qué pasa Videl? ¿Hice algo malo? — Estaba un tanto confundido.

—Quiero que me enseñes. — Estaba molesta y algo apenada, pues no sabía cuál sería su reacción, aunque, conociéndolo, no le daría mucha importancia y le ayudaría.

—¿Enseñarte? — Tardó un poco en comprender a lo que se refería — Dime Videl, ¿no sabes nadar?

Apretó todavía más sus puños y apretó sus dientes de lo molesta que la ponía Gohan

—¡Por eso te lo estoy pidiendo! — Gritó tan fuerte que Trunks y Goten alcanzaron a escuchar

—¿Escuchaste eso Trunks? Otra vez Videl y mi hermano están peleando — Soltó una risa el pequeño Goten

—Sí, que raras son las mujeres, ¿por qué siempre gritan? — Soltó un suspiro — Mejor sigamos nadando Goten

—Bueno, eh, no es tan complicado — Gohan se encontraba nervioso, por lo que no sabía qué decir para no hacerla enojar más — Iré por un flotador — Rio levemente

Se acercó a donde estaba su madre, Número 18 y Bulma.

—Disculpa 18… ¿Tendrás otro flotador que me prestes?

—¿Es para ti? — Se confundió un poco, pues, hace unos minutos estaba nadando

—Eh, no, no son para mí. Son para Videl, pero no digan nada por favor — Dijo susurrando

—¡Gohan! — Volvió a gritar

Regresó con el flotador y se lo dio.

—Bien, empezaremos con esto… Yo nadaré contigo por si te pasa algo, aunque, no debería ser mucho problema para ti, digo, aprendiste a volar en tan poco tiempo, así que puedes aprender a nadar también. — Seguía estando nervioso.

—¿Hm? ¿Un flotador? — Lo miró detenidamente

—¡Sí! Es más fácil nadar así — Rio levemente

Y lo que menos quería Videl sucedió.

—Oye Goten, ¿ya viste? Videl no sabe nadar, que tonta — Soltó una carcajada

—¡Es verdad! — También rio — Videl no sabe nadar.

Ésta se percató y volvió a apretar los dientes, pues ya sabía que si se enteraban se burlarían de ella, sobre todo Trunks. Inhaló profundamente y exhaló, intentando tranquilizarse.

—Oye Gohan… ¿Podemos ir a otra parte de la playa? — Lo jaló y lo llevó a otra parte sin siquiera dejarlo responder

—¿V-Videl? ¿A dónde vamos?

—A otra parte de la playa, ¿tienes algún problema estando a solas conmigo? — Preguntó — ¿Ya olvidaste que te dije que tendríamos una cita una vez terminara todo? — Agregó.

—¿Eh? ¿Cita? — Se sonrojó un poco y la observó

 _«_ _Es verdad, yo le prometí que tendríamos una cita. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?_ _»_ Pensó.

—¡No me digas que lo olvidaste! — Se quejó la pelinegra

—¡No, no es eso! — Ríe — Me tomaste desprevenido, eso es todo.

—Hmp… — No le convenció mucho la respuesta de éste, pero lo dejó pasar.

Una vez ya bastante alejados decidieron detenerse.

—Aquí puedes enseñarme a nadar — Toma el flotador y camina hacia el mar

—Está bien…

Se acercaron al mar. Era un mar tan hermoso: tan cristalino, con un cielo tan hermoso, que, cualquiera quisiera nadar ahí.

Se agarró del flotador y empezó a flotar. Se quedó así hasta que se acostumbró.

—¡Vas bien Videl! — Sonrió Gohan

—¿Eso crees Gohan? — Lo observó y se sonrojó para después devolverle la sonrisa.

—¡Sí, eres fabulosa! — Dijo con cierto entusiasmo.

Comenzó a patalear y después de un rato Gohan le retiró el flotador, sin embargo, el pánico empezó a apoderarse de ella y perdió el control que estaba consiguiendo.

—¡Videl! — La tomó en brazos — Rélajate, aquí estoy yo…

Y sin darse cuenta el sol ya estaba ocultándose, provocando que el cielo pasara de un azul a un tono anaranjado. El sólo rio un poco y ésta se molestó porque seguía sin poder nadar.

—Tal vez tengamos que venir más seguido — La observó

—¡No es gracioso Gohan! — Se molestó un poco.

—Bien, bien — Rio nuevamente — Te seguiré enseñando otro día.

Videl se rindió sólo por esa ocasión y decidió jugar con Gohan estando en el mar, claro que estaban tan cerca de la arena como fuese posible.

Un rato después Goten y Trunks se acercaron a ellos.

—Gohan, dice mamá que ya nos tenemos que ir

—Ya veo, iremos enseguida Goten. — Contestó el hermano mayor.

—Sí, ya vámonos Goten — Dijo el pequeño Trunks, llevándose a su amigo.

Videl soltó un suspiro y empezó a caminar a lado de Gohan.

—Bueno, no estuvo tan mal… ¡Pero me enseñarás después!

—Eh, sí, está bien.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a sus amigos.

—Vaya Gohan, estuviste todo el día a solas con Videl — Dijo Krillin dándole otro codazo como hizo al principio.

—¿Eh? — Dijo Videl. Aquel comentario la confundió un poco y logró sonrojarla.

—¡No! ¡No es lo que parece! — Gohan se sonrojó violentamente

Todos rieron.

—Bien, vámonos ya. — Dijo Bulma, quien ya estaba dentro de la máquina.

A pesar de que Videl no aprendió a nadar fue un día asombroso a lado de Gohan. Se convirtió en un día de esos los cuales no quieres olvidar.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _¡Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia! :)_

 _Realmente siento haber entrado en Hiatus sin dar previo aviso, pero creo que esta actividad me ayudó a recuperar cierta parte de mi inspiración. En verdad lo lamento._

 _Buscaré el modo de continuar "Lo Inesperado", ya que por no actualizar pronto ya no me deja continuarlo y si alguien sabe le agradecería mucho si me explica._

 **¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

Si les gustó no olviden dejar sus favoritos y reviews. :)


End file.
